


R's Westallen Drabbles

by R_WestAllen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_WestAllen/pseuds/R_WestAllen
Summary: A collection of drabbles written about my favourite ship, Westallen. I will try my best to make them all 100 words.I'm taking requests so please send them if you have one for me.❤☇





	1. Workout

**Author's Note:**

> * Chapter one: Barry wants Iris to sing to him. This contains lyrics from 'Workout' sung by Kes and Nailah Blackman. I do not own them.
> 
> Ouuuu she's back! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but...Welcome to my Drabble Collection. Enjoy!

Iris was nervous. ~~~~Barry had asked her to sing for him, something she had never done before. She knew Barry wouldn't tease her but damn.

 

She takes a deep breath and sings,"Give it to me that workout. Give it to me that love".

 

Seeing his grin, she raised her voice and continued,"Give it to me that workout. Give it to me that love,love".

 

Feeling bold, she pulled him to his feet and started to wine on him as she sang," Lately, that body driving me crazy..."

 

That was the best performance Barry ever witnessed in his life.


	2. 'Suicide If You Ever Wanna Let Go'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Westallen angst. I'm sorry for doing this to you Barry. Mentions of suicide.

I just want to be happy, to be loved, to feel like I'm worth something.

Life just isn't worth living. Sometimes I just want to end it all. I want to kill myself and make the pain stop. It's not like anyone would miss me when I'm gone.

That's because there isn't anyone to do so. I feel so broken and alone. I'm just so tired of crying and of faking happiness.

Sometimes I try to end it but I always remember the name on my wrist. My soulmate, Iris West. When I find her, it'll all be worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I write what I feel and I feel like shit. I hurt the person I love the most... I have faith that we'll it through this but until then, I needed something to do to keep myself occupied. I hope you enjoyed it  
> Comment. Request. Kudos. Enjoy Life. Show your loved ones that you appreciate them today.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris' life without her husband in the picture.

She's depressed. Has an emptimess inside her soul. Feels like a machine set on autopilot mode.

All she really wants is for life to be the way it used to.

On stormy nights she curls up in bed wearing his favourite clothes. She takes her pills and tries to dream of the things she misses most. 

The meds are to help her state but she knows in her heart there's one cure.God.

She knows not where her husband is so she clings to the love of God for he can do the impossible. If only she believed mere months ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while huh? Thanks for the messages y'all sent. I appreciate them. New things are coming your way. Goodbye for now. Remember to love yourselves. No hate guys!


End file.
